Repercussions
by Nerd1988
Summary: Chief Strauss finds out about the relationship between Emily and J.J. Under pressure from her bosses, she forces Hotch into a descision he really does not want to make. Some strong language.
1. The reason for secrets

Aaron Hotchner was not happy.

He stared at Chief Erin Strauss with a look of utter disgust, and threw the file she had given to him earlier down onto the desk in front of her with such force that it shot towards her and she had to catch it before it could hit her in the abdomen.

'Agent Hotchner! Need I remind you of the thin ice you are already on! Borderline assault will not help you in any way whatsoever! Now sit down Aaron, before I have you removed from my office. And whilst you're at it, stop looking at me like I'm a criminal.'

'_You practically are, you fucking bitch.' _ Hotch thought, as he slammed himself down into the chair on the nearside of her desk, and tried, but failed, to re-arrange his face into a more pleasant expression.

'As I was saying before you had your… little tantrum, we have a situation to resolve. And I fully expect you to deliver the verdict to those involved. Also, as a mark of respect for how long and how well you and your team have served the FBI, I am going to let you choose who, and where, one of the two agents in question gets transferred to. And please, Aaron, consider this a kindness. It is more than I would like to have given you, but it appears that the directors find you more tolerable than I do.'

'Ma'am.' Hotch started, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 'Do you honestly think I can do that? Both agents are necessary to the B.A.U., losing one of them will damage the work we do, probably irreparably. You're asking me to sacrifice one of our best assets, and a close friend. I will not, and cannot, do what you are asking me.'

'Well, Aaron, that is a shame'. Strauss replied. 'The directors have offered you a deal, and you, not for the first time, have thrown it back in their faces. They will be completely shocked by your complete lack of professionalism and respect, I can assure you.'

'How the hell is asking me to choose to transfer Agent Jareau or Agent Prentiss to another department a kindness!' Hotch got to his feet again, clearly about to lose his seemingly permanent reserve. 'I don't even understand why their private lives are the Bureau's business. They are nothing but professional at work, and I have never met two finer agents. This is a terrible mistake, Erin, _I can assure you!'_ Hotch knew that repeating the woman's words to her was childish, and wouldn't help his argument, but he was slightly pleased with the look of annoyance on her permanently smug face.

'I will not ask you again. Sit. Down.' She punctuated the last two words with two taps with her index finger on her desk. 'I do not care for your tone. And, if you ever call me by my first name again, it will be the _last _time. Are we clear?'

'_You call me by mine, you hypocrite!' _Hotch cleared his throat. 'Yes. Perfectly clear…_ ma'am_,' He let the disdain in his voice ring out loud and clear around her office. But she was either too pissed off to care anymore, or too stupid to pick up on it. Hotch was pretty sure it was the latter _'fucking pen pusher. I bet she never even arrested more than ten people. She's not even half the agent Emily or J.J are.'_

Strauss handed the file back to Hotch as he took his place once more in the vacant chair. He took it, and placed it into his lap. He then watched her as she sipped some water from a glass that was positioned just to her right and smoothed the lapel on her navy blue jacked down. He wondered momentarily if his sudden anger had shaken her slightly… it would not surprise him. She was the kind of woman that was used to talking down to everyone else, and someone giving her a taste of her own medicine would probably hit her hard. _'What a good stint on the B.A.U frontline would do to her, I would love to see.'_

She leant forward slightly across the desk toward him. Placing her elbows onto the wooden surface and clasping her hands in front of her face. She studied him for a moment before speaking again.

'Were you aware of Agent Prentiss' and Agent Jareau's … special relationship?'

'_Yes'. _'No ma'am, I was not.'

'Are you sure Aaron?'

'Yes ma'am. They are highly intelligent agents, and Agent Prentiss is an experienced profiler. If they wanted to keep something from the rest of us, they would have been able to.'

Strauss stared at him, like she was waiting for him to give something away in his body language, and he stared right back '_I can lie too, you useless, stupid piece of shit. I used to be a lawyer after all. '_

She took another sip of her water, and spoke again.

'Agents Jareau and Prentiss have gotten themselves into this mess by having the kind of relationship that does not fit in with what the Bureau expects.' Strauss stated, and at Hotch's angry look, she continued hurriedly. 'I do not mean the homosexual aspect of their relationship, this is not the military. I am merely referring to the fact that personal relationships that extend beyond friendship between two people who work in the same department are completely forbidden. This fact is made expressly clear, without exception, to any straight, gay, or lesbian person who joins the FBI. If these agents wish to continue their personal relationship, one of them will have to be transferred. Regardless of their importance to their current placement. Prentiss and Jareau should be thankful of your… chivalry, barging in here to protect them, however ill-advised your actions are, agent Hotchner, But ultimately, all of this lies with them,

He shifted in his seat. Unable to look at her, resigning himself to the fact that she was right.

'Agent. I know how difficult this will be for you. But you have no other option. If you do not choose, and if you do not have the transfer request on this desk, in writing, by nine tomorrow morning, I will choose the agent and their destination myself. Now, I am sure you and the other parties involved would prefer that you do it. But make no mistake, you _will_ have to choose. And if either of your agents refuses to go, they will be discharged from the Bureau. Please make this clear to both of them.'

Hotch let out a breath. A very long one. He sat a little straighter in the chair and opened his mouth to speak, but he could find no words.

'We are done, Agent. Please see yourself out.' The Chief dismissed him curtly. He had _really_ pissed her off this time.

A short while later, Hotch was on his was back to his office. His head was swimming with thoughts… a loophole maybe… someway he could hang on to both of his agents. But he had left his hope in the doorway of Strauss's office, and each step he took away from it just re-affirmed what he had to do. _'This is really going to destroy the team'. _

He jolted suddenly when a familiar voice rang out behind him, but he'd not been listening well enough to hear what was said. He turned to find David De Rossi striding down the corridor towards him, and was suddenly glad to have some friendly company.

'How did it go? Are they able to stay?' Rossi asked in a hushed voice so that no one could listen in. Hotch looked into his friend's face and saw something he'd never seen in the older man's expression before. Desperation.

Taken aback, Hotch paused before answering. 'Come with me, we'll have to talk in my office'. He turned on his heel and walked briskly away toward the part of Quantico that the B.A.U and his office were in; acutely aware of Rossi's eyes boring into the back of his head.

Once inside the familiar interior of where he worked, Hotch ushered Rossi inside and shut the door behind him. He then moved to the blinds on the windows that faced out onto the main work area of the Behavioural Analysis Unit, closing them firmly so that no one could see in. He turned to Rossi, and motioned for him to sit down on the couch that was just behind him, and then placed himself opposite the older man.

'One of them has to move to another department. And either I choose who and where before nine tomorrow morning, or Strauss does.' He let his head fall into his hands, and closed his eyes. He was suddenly aware of how drained he felt.

'Aaron, I'll go and talk to her. We have a history, maybe I could…' Rossi trailed off as Hotch held up one of his hands.

'This goes beyond her, Dave. For once, she's the monkey, not the organ grinder. There's no use trying to fight this, or we'll all end up losing our jobs. The B.A.U doesn't deserve that.' Hotch sighed. He was stuck, for once in his life he had no idea what to do, and it was scaring him slightly.

'The Unit doesn't deserve to lose Emily or J.J either!' Rossi exclaimed. 'I cannot believe this. How did Strauss even find out about them?'

'Do you remember Officer Goodman, from Alabama last week?' Hotch asked, referring to a case they had come from, where a man was killing social workers, because he blamed them for failing him as a child. Goodman had been one of the officers involved, and had spent a lot of time with J.J when she was releasing press statements to the public. 'J.J had left her jacket in his car when he had driven her to the hotel late after a conference. He realised before he drove away, and decided to take it up to her hotel room. He asked the receptionist which room she was in, and headed up there. He apparently heard J.J talking to Emily on the phone through the door, saying how much she missed her and how long it would be before she would be finished at the scene… and…uh… some other stuff. You get the idea. Being a devout Christian and an upstanding member of the church community, he was apparently offended and disgusted by the notion of two same sex FBI agents being involved. So he waited outside in his car, and sure enough, Emily turned up an hour later, with a bottle of wine. He followed her into the hotel, got into the security office and watched on the CCTV as she went into J.J's room. He asked the guy working security there overnight if he would let him know what time Emily left the room, and sure enough, the guy called him the next day to confirm that Emily had spent the night in there, even though she had her own room that was only across the hall.'

'Let me guess,' Rossi shook his head. 'Being a good Christian, he was just itching to let the Bureau know?' The older mans eyes flashed. He was beginning to mirror Hotch's anger in Strauss' office.

'I should tell Emily and J.J.' Hotch said to no one in particular. 'Excuse me Dave, I have to attend to this matter.' He was past feeling sorry for everyone now, he had to be professional. Sensing the shift in his Colleague's behaviour, Rossi got to his feet and nodded.

'Don't worry Aaron; we'll sort something out. We always come through these things that try us. It's how we work. I'll look into it, see if I can come up with anything.' He left the office, leaving the door open behind him.

Through the open door Hotch could see the other members of his team grouped around Reid's computer looking at something on the screen and laughing. He hated that he was going to have to go and ruin their good moods, as a good mood was something a member of the B.A.U was seldom afforded. But, he had to bite the bullet, and he had to do it now.

He walked out onto the raised platform that ran along in front of the row of offices that his own was situated on, turned right and proceeded down the stairs into the main hub of the B.A.U. As he worked his way around the maze of desks that littered the room, his stomach grew nauseous, and his heart beat faster. He was nervous. Sooner than he liked, he reached the group, straightened up and cleared his throat.

'Hey! Hotch! Look! We made the BBC in England! They were following the Alabama case. Apparently one of the victims was from a place in England called… Hull, wherever that is.' Derek Morgan informed him.

'It's a city, kind of half way between Edinburgh and London, on the East Coast of England, and it runs along the north bank of the River Humber. It's known for its links to fishing and trade with mainland Europe. Oh, and it also has the worlds only Submarium.' Interjected Spencer Reid, and on the incredulous looks he received from the rest of his team, he returned to studying the screen in front of him.

'Do you eat facts for breakfast?' laughed Prentiss, and scuffed her hand lightly across the back of the young mans head. 'There are pictures of us, you know,' she told Hotch with a wry smile, 'They managed to get a really terrible one of J.J! That's what we were laughing at. I didn't think that would be possible, but apparently, British cameras don't always get your good side! Look.'

She pushed the screen round towards Hotch, and he looked at the picture on the screen. Sure enough, it was not the most flattering snap of the blonde he had ever seen, the picture had been taken as a gust of wind had caught her hair, so it was all stood on end, and the same gust must have gotten in her eyes, because they were half closed. She did look pretty funny, but he found it hard to even muster a smile, and this did not go unnoticed.

'What's up?' an unusually quiet J.J asked him.

'I need to see you and Prentiss in my office please.' He told them without emotion. 'Right now.'

The two women exchanged panicked looks._ They know. They've probably been expecting this._

Reid and Morgan looked up, puzzled. Hotch stared them down until they had both turned their attentions back to the computer.

'Come on.' Hotch reiterated, and led them back toward his office, the more confident brunette behind him, with the shyer blonde trailing at the rear, obviously nervous about what awaited her on the other side of the door that bore her boss' name.

Upon reaching his office, Hotch stood aside to let the two women enter first. He then followed, and shut the door behind himself. Before he turned to face his agents, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to compose himself.

'Hotch?' Prentiss' voice was like a bullet through the silent room. He must have been stood there longer than he had thought.

'Please. Sit.' He spoke without turning, waiting to hear them both choose a seat before he did. Slowly. Very Slowly.

'We have a situation.' He began, trying to put some authority into his voice. 'I am not going to treat you like you are both stupid by telling you what this is about. You both know.' He sat down opposite the two of them, looking into their faces in turn. They looked shocked almost, as if they couldn't quite believe that they were having this conversation. They knew what was coming, and Hotch could tell neither of them wanted to hear him say it. He saw them physically brace themselves when he opened his mouth to speak.

'If you want to carry on with your relationship, one of you has to give up your place on this team'.


	2. To Jennifer, Love Mom

**Authors note – **Sorry this has taken me a while to update, life got in the way a tad! For those of you who were expecting more development to the story, then I'm afraid this chapter might not be what you were looking for, because it's a flashback. However, I really wanted to write this, because I wanted to add some background and inject the story with some humour, which there might not be much of in later chapters. I do promise a quick update with the next chapter though, and you'll find out what's going to happen. I've already started penning it, so it shouldn't be too much longer. Massive thanks to my reviewers/readers/flaggers/alerters or whatever you beautiful people want to be called

Hope you don't hate this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it loves!

**Disclaimer** – Criminal minds is not mine. If it was I'd still be perving on Paget Brewster every week. But all I have is Rachel Nichols. She's nice, but she's not Paget!

_**Six months ago.**_

The B.A.U team didn't get much down time, but when they did, they usually made the most of it. Emily glanced momentarily around the crowded bar she had ended up in with her colleagues, watching one guy desperately trying to hit on a woman who was clearly not interested. She turned to her left and looked at the beautiful blonde woman sat next to her, who gave her a warm smile. Emily gave one of her own in response, and then was drawn back to looking at the rest of her friends by someone slamming a glass down in front of her.

'Right, throw back the bourbon, and then you have to turn the glass upside down over your head! If your hair gets wet, then you haven't done it right and you have to do another one… no! A double!' boomed Derek Morgan's voice over the music as he raised his shot glass full of Jack Daniel's up to eye level to present it to everyone at the table.

'You don't have any hair treacle, how will we know if you've done it right?' giggled Penelope Garcia, as she placed her hand on Derek's bicep and gave it a squeeze.

He looked her dead in the eyes with a suggestive smile on his face. 'Oh, I _always _do it right, sweetness' He retorted, before turning his attention to the rest of the group. 'On the count of Jack! One… Two… JACK!'

Emily was the first to take her shot, with Morgan a close second. 'Damn Prentiss! You drink like a god-damn fish girl!' He laughed, patting her on the shoulder.

Before she had a chance to comment on the fact that he had had at least three more beers than her, she heard a strange spluttering noise from across the other side of the table. Slightly alarmed, she jerked her head to the side to see Spencer Reid coughing, his hand over his mouth and his eyes shut. Garcia quickly handed Reid the soda that was on the table in front of him. Laughing slightly, she regarded the rest of the group. 'Somebody's a whiskey virgin!'

'Virgin in general, I'd say'! Piped up Jennifer Jareau, wincing slightly from the after burn of her own shot, making the group laugh. Then, trying to make up for the joke, she handed Reid a napkin, which he took and wiped his mouth, then threw it at J.J's face.

'You're so funny, really, you missed your calling as a comedian.' He replied, the sarcasm dripping in his voice, but his eyes were smiling. J.J leaned over and put her arm around him, then pecked him on the cheek. 'You know I was just kidding Spence, you stud.' She joked.

As the five on them were laughing, a voice called out from behind them, making them turn to its source.

'Did we miss something?' Aaron Hotchner asked as he sat down on a chair that he had taken from somewhere else in the bar, sliding it in between Emily and Morgan, and then sitting down on it.

'Reid is a virgin! Garcia exclaimed, pretty tipsy. On Reid's look however, she dropped the smile from her face and stared at the table, but continued to smirk, her face mirrored by everyone else's. Hotch chose wisely to ignore the outburst, obviously sensing the joke was over 'You might wanna make another space guys,' Hotch said, gesturing to the slight gap between Reid and J.J. They moved apart just as David De Rossi came into view behind them, holding a chair similar to the one Hotch had carried over.

'I nearly had to flash my credentials to get hold of this damn thing' Rossi huffed as he took his place 'some thug with no neck wanted this chair at the same time I did. Of course, I managed to charm him into letting me have it.'

'You actually showed him your badge, didn't you?' Asked Emily, eyebrows raised in suspicion, but with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

'Well… no, it just kind of fell out of my pocket and into my hand… and then I might have just picked the chair up and walked away with it.' Rossi smiled at the group. 'Drink anyone?'

Six hands shot up in the air simultaneously. 'Right', Rossi rolled his eyes. 'Stupid question… wait lets see if I remember…'

He pointed at J.J. 'Gin and tonic?' J.J nodded.

He pointed again at Emily 'Double Jack, on the rocks.' She smiled, and nodded too.

'And a beer for Aaron… beer for Morgan, strawberry daiquiri for Garcia, and for Reid,' he said, patting the young man on the back 'milk?'

'Um, yes thanks. Also, a brandy would be very much appreciated' Reid retorted as the entire group let out a roar of laughter. Rossi gave the young man another reassuring pat and made his way to the bar. Reid smiled broadly, used to the teasing now, knowing it was completely harmless.

'I think I like drinking with you guys,' Garcia piped up. 'I really wish we could do this more often. Like… at least once a month.' She sighed, and drained what was left of her cocktail. 'It's like we get to be together as a little family for a night, and I think that it's a beautiful thing.'

'Ah, baby girl, stop, you'll have us all in tears' Morgan laughed, taking one of Garcia's hands in his and pressing it to his lips.

Emily smiled warmly at the two, but started slightly when she felt J.J's lips brush her ear.

'I'm so fucking nervous Em, but I cannot wait for them to know.'

Emily pulled away from her, and glanced around quickly, but everyone else was pre-occupied with discussing how nice it was to be out of the office for the night. She gave J.J's hand a quick squeeze under the table.

'I'll tell them when Rossi comes back with the alcohol. I love you.' She whispered back, looking into J.J's eyes briefly, and then shifting her attention back to the rest of the group. Looking over Morgan's head, she noticed Rossi returning with a tray of drinks.

'Whoa, I dread to think about what you had to flash to get served that quickly!' She shouted to him, making everyone else turn to look at the older man. Rossi said nothing, he just smiled and winked at her, placing the drink he'd bought onto the table.

After Rossi had handed everyone their alcohol, accepted their thanks and settled back into his seat, Emily felt something tapping her shin. She looked down to see J.J's boot.

'Okay!' Emily mouthed at her. She cleared her throat and stood up abruptly, causing the group to look up at her sharply. She suddenly felt very exposed, her palms sweating slightly, and as she looked round at her friend's expectant faces, she felt her mouth go dry. She couldn't tell them. She was too nervous, and on her way to being drunk.

'I…' she began 'I… need to go to the bathroom.'

'O…kay', Hotch said as he looked up at her. 'Thanks for sharing that. And here we were thinking that you were going to tell us that you and J.J are and item.'

The reaction was instant. Garcia and Morgan shrieked with laughter, and J.J spat her drink out, all over the table and the brunette. Emily looked down at her girlfriend in shock, barely registering the gin and tonic that was soaking into her sleeve. J.J had her hand clamped to her mouth, starting at Hotch, and Emily followed her gaze, her own mouth open in a surprised little 'O'.

'Well, now that's out of the way, can we get back to our drinks?' Hotch asked, looking up at the brunette with a smile on his face, knowing full well he had just completely left her speechless. Emily stared back blankly at her boss, then looked at each individual in turn, her mouth working, but no sound coming out.

'How…What? Who…' She finally managed, looking once again into their highly amused faces.

'Come on Prentiss!' Morgan roared, 'we're goddamn profilers! And you two… gal pals have not been careful!' His eyes twinkled with a kindness that had made Emily love him as soon as she had become friends with him. She managed a wry smile back

'I thought we'd been really sly, to be honest.' She replied, feebly.

'Even _I_ figured it out guys.' Reid said pointing a finger at his own face to emphasise the statement, 'Come off it. Quite frankly, we're all offended that you both thought that you'd get this past us. Were pretty smart you know'. He leaned back in his seat, beaming. 'It's my job to notice things, remember? Like that necklace you're wearing tonight Emily,' He gestured to silver flower resting on a chain around her neck 'is the same necklace that J.J wore to work three weeks ago… to the day actually. And I know its not just a case of you both having the same one, because J.J's mom gave that to her. There's an inscription on the back that says 'To Jennifer, Happy 25th, Love Mom.' He chuckled as Garcia high fived him.

Emily looked round, incredulous. 'How long have you all known? We've been together for a year now, and you haven't said anything?'

Garcia picked up her glass and swirled the straw around. 'I've know for about ten months.' She looked Emily in the eyes. 'I was stood making coffee one day, and happened to look over at J.J, who in turn was pretending to read a file whilst checking out your butt.' She took a big slurp of her cocktail, and Emily looked down at J.J, who just smiled back at her.

'Also,' Rossi started, 'When J.J stays at your apartment, you drive her into work, but drop her off a block away, so you arrive separately, and J.J always says she fancied walking. She lives on the other side of town. Walking would take her at least two hours. Also, you two always leave together when you think no one is watching. It doesn't take a genius really.' Emily noticed J.J look down at her hands.

'Whoops, probably should become a better liar' the blonde stated.

'And Emily keeps a photo of you in the bottom drawer of her desk'. Morgan told J.J. Emily looked at him, expecting some profiler's reason for knowing this. But instead, what she got was; 'I was snooping'. He grinned, and raised his eyebrows at her in a 'so shoot me' kind of way.

'You can sit down now Prentiss.' Rossi informed her. She'd not even realised she was still stood up 'Thanks.' She said, and resumed her seat. J.J placed her hand over Emily's, and passed the brunette her drink.

'To answer your question of why we haven't said anything,' Hotch started 'it's because we knew you'd both tell us in your own time. We're happy for you both, I truly mean that.' He smiled at her warmly, and she couldn't help but return it, a wave of relief washing over her. She watched as Garcia bustled J.J off to the bathroom, probably to interrogate her on every aspect of their relationship. Rossi and Reid were having a lighthearted argument about who knew first, and Morgan was typing on his phone… probably texting the woman he would be going to visit later. He caught her looking at him, and gave her a little wink, then resumed tapping on his keypad.

'This is such a relief,' Emily told Hotch. 'I had this whole big speech planned out for you, where I was going to refuse to quit my job because of our relationship, and then I was going to get you really drunk so you'd maybe forget'. She laughed nervously. 'I can't believe how cool you are with this.

'Technically, I shouldn't be,' He replied. 'But you both know what the risks and consequences of this relationship will be if you are found out, so I won't bore you again with the details. Both you and J.J have proven yourself beyond any doubt within this team. I greatly respect and admire you both, and I consider you both to be two of my closet friends. I am more than happy to overlook some red tape if it means that our team gets to keep hold of two of it's finest agents. However, just because we all know, does not mean that this news can be broadcast to people outside of this team. If this information gets into the wrong hands, it could be devastating for both of your careers, and the teams' ability to operate properly. Just be _very_ cautious at work. But I am happy for you both.

'So you're okay with keeping this from Strauss? Because if it's going to compromise your position, then I won't be okay with that,' Emily told him.

'Oh yeah, because I've _never _kept something from Strauss before. Just continue as you have been, and I don't see how anyone else will ever get to know.' He rolled his eyes and smiled. 'If she does find out, I'll just plead ignorance. She's too stupid to realise when I'm lying to her, the putrescent old troll.' He took a gulp of his beer. Emily laughed at him. 'Thanks Hotch'.

She had a sip of her drink and watched as Garcia and J.J returned from the bathroom, giggling about something J.J had just said, and Emily really hoped it wasn't something embarrassing about her, but from the way Garcia looked at her she could tell it was. She raised her eyebrows as J.J as she sat down next to her, but the younger woman just shrugged and smirked across the table at Garcia, who had not taken her seat, but remained standing, holding her drink aloft

'A toast!' the analyst shrieked

'Oh, no,' Emily groaned, and slid down a little in her seat, dreading whatever was going to be said next.

'To Emily and J.J!' said Rossi and Reid together

'To Ellen Degeneres!' Pitched in Hotch, getting a loud laugh from his team

'To scissoring!' roared Morgan, which earned him an inquisitive look from Reid

'To Lesbinims!' Garcia shouted

'To Lesbinims' Emily chuckled under her breath, as she took some more of her drink.


	3. I Love You, Emily Prentiss

**Authors note – **So, here is the chapter you've been waiting for, Emily and JJ's reaction to the decision to split them up! Gotta warn you, it's a long one. Thanks a bunch for all your reviews and the like, you guys are peaches! Oh and I just thought I would point out that this story takes place in season three, but there is no Will LaMontagne, because he sucks and only has one facial expression. I'm also writing each chapter from a certain characters POV. The first chapter was Hotch, the second was Emily and this one will be JJ's. There will also be another chapter after this one, which I'm aiming to have posted in the next week. Hope you like.

**Disclaimer – ** It goes without saying that CM is not mine. However, someone, somewhere has been listening to my furious rants because they're bringing back Paget and A.J next season! WIN!

_The present._

_Jennifer Jareau had only been in trouble a handful of times in her entire life. Once when she was 7, her dad caught her picking roses off the bush in the neighbour's garden. He took her by the hand, and made her knock on Mrs. Malarkey's front door to apologise to the old lady. JJ had stood there, looking at the ground, twirling her blonde hair round her finger and mumbled the best apology that she could. The lady told JJ she could keep the flowers, but she had to ask next time. After JJ's father had taken her back to their house, she burst into tears and promised him she'd never steal anything else for as long as she lived._

_When she was 16, she had her first cigarette behind the school gymnasium with her friend Alyson after soccer practise. She stood there in her kit, holding the little white stick as if it were a bomb, before finally having enough courage to puff on it. She had immediately coughed viciously, before doubling over because she felt like she would throw up. Alyson had taken the cigarette from her, called her a baby, and then taken a drag herself. Upon finding that she quite liked it, she'd continued to smoke. That was until they both realised that Alyson's mom was stood behind them, having used the kind of stealth that only mothers have when they know their kids are up to no good. She stayed calm, but took the cigarette from Alyson, ordered them both into the car and drove JJ straight home. She walked JJ to her door, and knocked. When JJ's mom answered, she proceeded to tell her exactly what she'd just seen the two girls doing. JJ's mom had thanked the other woman, taken JJ by the hand, pulled her inside and closed the door. As soon as the locked clicked shut, JJ once again, had burst into tears and promised her mom that she would never, ever, ever, touch another cigarette in her life. _

_Whenever she'd been in trouble, she would always feel terrible for what she'd done, and she would go out of her way to make sure it didn't happen again, so she was always certain she'd be forgiven, and everything would turn out okay._

_Not this time though._

_A feeling of panic had begun to rise up from the pit of her stomach as she'd followed Emily into Hotch's office. He'd not even looked at them as he'd motioned them inside, and then he'd kept his back to them when he asked the two women to take a seat._

_JJ wished he'd stayed there, looking at the back of his door, motionless and not talking. Then she wouldn't have had to hear what he was saying._

_'If you want to carry on with your relationship, one of you has to give up your place on this team'._

Someone gently taking her hand pulled JJ suddenly from her own thoughts. For a split second, she imagined she was a kid again, and it was one of her parents, letting her know they were mad, but it'd be okay. She immediately snapped back to reality and looked down into her lap, where her hands were resting, expecting to see Emily's hand covering her own. But instead she saw Hotch's.

'Are you okay? You haven't spoken for at least five minutes.' He asked her, the concern woven deep into every part of his face, especially his eyes. JJ turned to look at her girlfriend, who was red in the cheeks and wearing the expression of someone who wanted to scream and cry and smash things up. She must have been ranting at Hotch; her face only went red like that when she was starting to lose her temper.

'I understand that this is a difficult choice to make. I really, really do. But Strauss has made it expressly clear that if you don't make it, she will. And that is not a position you two would like to find yourselves in, I can tell you that from experience. Being at her mercy is like going to fight a dragon, armed with nothing but a stick. If we're all being honest with each other, we knew there was a possibility that this could happen, and we perhaps should have been more prepared. You have to decide. It's horrible, but you do.' Hotch's voice cut the air between them like a knife, his tone was firm, but gentle.

'How the fuck did she even find out?' Emily spat, clearly still very pissed off. The whole team had been so careful, not telling anyone about the relationship between Emily and JJ. They'd done such a good job that there weren't even any rumours. JJ was baffled as to how the information had breached the confines of her little work family.

'An officer from the case last week, he figured it out', Hotch told them, filling the two female agents in about the details of the leak.

'Bastard'. Emily spat again, but JJ could tell the brunette was more pissed off at the fact she'd allowed herself to be followed to the hotel room without noticing, than she was at the cop who'd tailed her.

'You two take some time to talk, but I need your answer soon. I have to write up the transfer and have it on Strauss' desk by nine-tomorrow morning.' Hotch excused himself, and left the office, casting a sympathetic look over them both just before he stepped out into the bullpen and shut the door.

'I just don't get how he managed to follow me without me noticing!' Emily was furious at her own mistake. 'I've been trained to notice these things, we all have. What was the guy, some kind of Jesus loving ninja? Prick'. She leaned back into the sofa next to JJ, some of the tension going out of her. She was accepting what was going on. 'This is my fault, Jen. And I'm sorry.' The look on Emily's face made JJ want to grab onto her, and never let go. She'd seen the many emotions of Emily Prentiss, but she'd never seen her look… lost.

'Don't blame yourself for this Em; it's down to both of us. You didn't start this relationship by yourself. And I know you're going to beat yourself up over getting tailed, but it had been a long, horrific day, and you slipped up, that's all.' JJ said, turning her body so that she was facing Emily, and placing her hand on the other woman's leg.

'Yeah, I slipped up. And now one of us has to leave the BAU.' Emily's tone was one of defeat, and JJ really didn't like it.

'I won't tell you again Emily, this is on us both, please just accept that. You don't have to protect me all the time. We're both adults, and we have to deal with the consequences of what we've done. I am more than willing to leave if it means I get to be with you. We practically live together anyway, we just won't work with each other anymore.'

Emily was quick to respond 'No, JJ, I can't let you do that. I just can't.' She got to her feet and began pacing. 'The team needs you JJ, you're right at its core. There are four other profilers on this team, and they've got Morgan if they ever need a door kicking down.' She laughed slightly, but quickly resumed her pacing. She put her index finger to her mouth and began to chew her nail.

'Hey, don't' JJ went over to the older woman, and gently pulled her hand away from her mouth. 'You know that's not good for you, we just managed to get them looking nice'. She held Emily's hand palm down, so they could both see her nails. 'See, all intact and shiny. I prefer them like this.' She smiled and tucked a few strands of hair behind Emily's ear. 'Don't you ever think you're not important to this team, my love, you've held everyone together on countless occasions. You were trained a lot differently to the rest of us before you joined the Bureau, and your knowledge and experience is invaluable. Sure, there might be other profilers on the team, but you're the only one who can pull everyone back down to the ground when they get carried away with wild theories and lost causes. You're the rock, baby. My rock.' She cupped Emily's cheek in her hand, 'I love you, Emily Prentiss'

Emily looked down into JJ's eyes and sighed. 'Come here, listen to me.' JJ let herself be led back over to the couch.

'Jennifer.' Emily began, and JJ could see the resolve in her face. 'I cannot allow you to leave this team. They don't deserve it.' JJ opened her mouth to reply, but was shushed by Emily holding up her hand. 'And I know that they wouldn't be happy about losing me either. But the truth is, you are invaluable to the BAU. Nobody else on this team could do your job, JJ. You have to remain a part of the group. You're the one who picks the cases, you're the one who liases with the local detectives, who reassures families, and the public at large that we are going to catch whoever is responsible for whatever atrocity we're investigating. You're the first port of call for anyone who needs our help, and you give everyone hope that at some point, these bad things that happen are going to stop. Every day, hundreds of files cross your desk, and you have to look at all of them. Every gory detail, every single crime scene photo. You see more evil than the rest of us put together. But each morning, you walk into this place, and the first thing you do is smile. The most gorgeous smile I've ever seen. Nobody else could do what you do, day in, day out, and still believe that everything is going to turn out okay.'

JJ could feel a familiar sensation welling up from behind her eyes. She looked down quickly, not sure of how to react to what Emily was saying. She felt Emily squeeze her hand as she started talking again.

'I love this job, Jennifer. But you… you live for it.'

Now JJ cried. The tears spilled down her face, and she felt a lump rising in her chest. She'd never been one to take compliments, but what Emily had just said meant everything to her. She was completely torn though, knowing how much Emily loved being on the team too.

Raising her head, JJ looked Emily straight in the eyes, and shook her head slightly.

'Em, I…'

She was quieted once again by Emily raising a hand and holding a finger against her lips. The older woman smiled, but her eyes were sad. With resolve etched on every single inch of her face, she began talking again.

'There are four other profilers, JJ. You are the only Liaison. Four other people can do my job. They won't like it, but they'll have to. Like I've just said, you bring brightness, and a sense of hope. That's not something you can train for… it's something you're born with. It's what first attracted me to you. I looked at you, surrounded by these images of awful, despicable, horrible things, and for once in my life I felt like as long as I had you near me, I could make a difference, that I could help people. I cannot ask you to leave this team for me. I can't take your light away from the darkness that our friends face everyday. Without you, they'll be blind.'

JJ not so much heard, but felt Emily draw a long breath in. She turned once again to look into her girlfriend's eyes, and was not shocked to find that she was crying too.

'Em, I-I can't take this away from you…'

'Stop, okay. I'm making this decision to move on from the BAU. I'll miss it… god I'll miss working with everyone so much. But we can finally move in together without eyebrows being raised. Every night, I'll come home, and I'll see your face. That's good enough for me.' Emily stated. 'Plus, your Mom and Dad are so proud of the work you do here. They'd probably have some serious words with me if I took this job away from you.' She laughed as she said it, and JJ couldn't help but smile back.

'Where will you go?' JJ asked Emily.

'I'll talk to Hotch about pulling some strings over at the State Department, see what we can come up with between us. I've always wanted to work over there really, just didn't figure it would be this soon.' She looked down at JJ. 'I'm gonna go find Hotch, tell him what we've decided.'

JJ leant in and gave Emily a kiss. A long, lingering one, which she hoped would convey every feeling she had for this amazing, selfless woman. Changes were going to happen, but she was certain that Emily would remain the one constant in her life. Sure she was not entirely happy about Emily leaving the BAU, but she could tell the brunette had made her mind up, so it was no use arguing anymore.

'I'm going to get Hotch now,' Emily said, standing up 'before I change my mind. At the look on JJ's face, she hastily added 'I'm kidding'. She leaned down and pecked JJ on the forehead, smiled, and left the office, leaving JJ alone to contemplate the notion of not being able to work with Emily any more.


	4. Maricopa County Sheriff

**Author's note – **Well friends, it's been a super long time since I've updated! I am sorry, I've just had a lot on my plate. I won't bore you with the details though. I've finally decided on which way I want to take the story… so here's another chapter to whet your appetites! Or something like that anyway haha!… This chapter is in Rossi's P.O.V. If you don't like it, just let me know and I'll have to have a re-think! Thanks again to all readers and reviewers etc. Stay safe.

**Disclaimer - ** Criminal Minds is not mine. No tootin' way. LOVING the new series though! I'd have had Prentiss shoot Ian Doyle in the nuts, personally, but that's just me!

Once upon a time, David Rossi had been a young man. He'd been in love and he knew how it had felt when he'd had to choose between Emma and his job. The BAU was in its infancy, and his contribution was going to make or break it. He'd chosen to be a profiler instead of a boyfriend, fiancée or husband… and even now, well into his fifties, he regretted it. But he knew that if he had to make the choice again, he'd always make the same one. Profilers never got to have a complete life… it was either family or work…. You just had to look at Hotch for the typical example.

He'd never known anyone be able to balance the Bullring with the 2.4 kids and white picket fence life… but then Emily and JJ had found each other. Okay, so they probably weren't going to have the kids or the quaint house with the pointy wooden fence, but they really _had something._ Through all the horror and despair they found themselves in the middle of, they had created a life for themselves… a life together. And he was damned if he was going to let some cop who'd never met them mess up their careers.

He drummed the fingers of his left hand on the surface of his desk, whilst pressing the phone in his right a little harder to his ear as it rang on the other end for what seemed like a good few minutes. Finally, there was a click and a female voice with a soft southern accent floated down the line.

'Maricopa County Sheriff's Office, Gibson speaking, how can I help?'

'Hello, this is SSA David Rossi calling from Quantico, could you put me through to Sheriff Breslin please?'

'Certainly Agent, please hold whilst I check he's in the building.' There was another click, and the annoying sounds of 'on hold' music blared through the earpiece.

Rossi resumed his finger tapping once more as he waited, and looked out of the window of his office. He could see down into the bullpen, and he watched as Hotch exited the room next door, and hurried down the stairs towards where Morgan and Reid were sitting at their desks. He'd left Prentiss and JJ alone in his office, and Rossi's stomach twisted as he imagined the conversation they would be having right now. The line clicked on again, pulling his attention back inside the walls of his office.

'Agent?'

'Yes, I'm here.'

'Thank you for waiting, Sheriff Breslin was just finishing up another phone call, I'm putting you through now.'

'That's fine, thanks.'

Rossi straightened up in his seat, posturing in an official way, as though the Sheriff would actually be able to see him.

'Good afternoon, Agent Rossi, how can I help you?' The Sheriffs voice was calm, his tone pleasant, he must be having a good day, Rossi thought to himself.

'Good afternoon Sheriff Breslin, I hope I'm not disturbing you.' Rossi replied. He needed to keep the man on good terms. When they'd been in Arizona the previous week, the Sheriff had been a fair and, at times, jovial man, but he'd had a tendency to become angry quite quickly.

'Not at all Sir, not at all. And please, call me Steven. After what you and your team did for me recently, you can call me whatever you like!' The Sheriff laughed.

'Yes, well it was all in a days work, Steven. How is Maria Schaeffer coping now? Is she out of the hospital yet?' Rossi asked. He was referring to an intended murder victim of the un-sub they'd caught in Maricopa previously. She'd been attacked by him but had managed to escape, even with a nasty cut to the head and a fractured wrist.

'Yes, she was discharged three days ago. They say her wrist will take a few months to heal but apart from that she'll be fine. Physically anyway. I can't see her being able to sleep with the lights off for a while after what that bastard tried to do to her.' The Sheriff's tone was graver now as he spoke.

'People are resilient though,' replied Rossi. 'We see it all the time. Victims recover and move on. They have to. If you dwell on it, that's when the un-sub has won. Maria seemed like a great girl. I'm sure she'll be alright soon enough.'

'Yeah, I really hope so. Thanks for your help once again. Now, what can I do for you Agent? Unless you just called to check on Miss Schaeffer?'

Rossi cleared his voice. 'Ah, no I didn't. I actually wanted to talk to you about one of your men.'

'Oh? Really? Who would that be then sir?' The surprise was audible in Breslin's voice, and his tone was inquisitive.

'Goodman.' Replied Rossi with a slight forcefulness in his voice that was involuntary. 'I wanted to talk to you about Goodman. Are you aware of the complaint he lodged at Quantico regarding two or our agents?'

There was a deliberate pause on the other end of the line, like the Sheriff was trying to make up his mind about how to reply.

'Yes, Agent, I am aware of the situation. I don't understand why you need to talk to me about it though.' Breslin's voice was clipped… like there was something he wasn't mentioning. Rossi noted the change in his voice, and seized on it.'

'Well, I was wondering what kind of officer he is? If he has any ongoing investigations or complaints against him… that kind of thing'.

'Oh I see, so you're trying to dig up dirt on him. And you expect me to help you try and prove one of my own men wrong. I'm sorry, but I won't.' The Sheriff's tone was curt now, as if he was offended… but Rossi sensed there was still something else there.

'No. I'm not trying to 'dig up any dirt', just merely gather some information on the man. Look, I can tell there's something you haven't mentioned, so please, just tell me what it is. Either that or put me through to Goodman and I'll speak to him myself.'

There was another pause on the line… and Rossi gripped the phone tighter with his hand as the other man spoke again.

'You can't talk to Goodman, Agent Rossi. He isn't here.'

'Well that's fine Sheriff, just ask him to give me a call when he gets in.' Rossi's voice mirrored the Sheriff's now, he didn't appreciate being spoken to in a such a defiant way.

Another pause.

'Goodman won't be in for a while,' Breslin began. 'He's… been suspended.'

Rossi felt his mouth fall into a little 'O'. He leaned forward onto his desk and gripped the phone tighter still.

'I see, what for?'

The Sheriff sighed. He could obviously tell Rossi wasn't going to give up.

'There's an ongoing investigation. It's alleged that he's taking bribes to look the other way by some drug dealers.' The Sheriff said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

'Sheriff,' Rossi replied, his voice steady with intent, 'I want you to tell me everything about him.'

**Author's note – **Sorry if you hate it! Bit of a cliffhanger! Just let me know and I'll have to change it… tune in soon to see what happens next!


End file.
